


Love my body, not me

by Shadow_in_Midnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_in_Midnight/pseuds/Shadow_in_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heartfillas have lost everything-their fortune, home, and Layla. Jude goes mad, and forces Lucy to drop out of school and enter the prostitution business in order to 'sustain' the family, but uses her hard earned savings on drinks, beating her up whenever he could. Gray, Lucy's ex-teacher and current 'customer' is in love with Juvia, who is in love with Lyon. When he finds out, will Lucy be able to heal his heart, and will he be able to heal her scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My painful life

~Gray’s POV~

“Ahn…! Ah…! G-Gray-sensei!” She moaned, he golden hair sticking to her wet body, making it glow even brightly then it usually did. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but still…she was my student-no, ex-student. I watched her eyes, once full of life and love, decay away slowly with each passing day of my teachings. She had dropped out of school soon enough, only for me to pick her up on the streets. Now, in her eyes, I was considered another ‘customer’ who was her teacher. 

Lucy lifts herself off me, climbing off the bed and picking her clothes off the floor, already pulling them on. I stop her and gently tug on her arm, leading her to the bathroom. There, I spray water on her, the water soaking her hair and body, cascading off her large curves and onto me. Prying the shower head gently from my grip, she smiles a hollow smile tries to wash her off. “I can do anything I want to you for 5 hours, remember? I want to help you bathe,” I say, my voice coming out even more harshly then I had planned. She freezes and nodded softly, tears streaming down her cheeks, disguised by the water. “Idiot…” I whisper softly and blush, turning away and covering my blush. 

“Gray-sensei?...” she opens her mouth, her voice hardly reaching me. Was that voice the one that probes the glass surface she is trapped under, unseen and unheard by the world? How could it be so gentle yet full of pain at the same time? Was that even possible, for a young girl to be cornered with pressure and yet not crack? How does she survive in the harsh reality of this world?...

“Gray-sensei?...” she asks once again, her angelic, innocent voice breaking my train of thoughts. I jerk slightly and nod, grabbing some liquid soap and pouring it on my hands. “Why did you ‘hire’ me?...” she whispers. I say nothing but rub the soap on her beautiful yet horrifying body, full of small scars. As I rub down to her breasts, she stands up and gets some soap, rubbing it on me too. “I might as well be some help,” she smiles sadly, her hollow and dead eyes showing a small spark of emotion. Suddenly, as she leaned in, I grabbed her and gave her a rough kiss. She responded back, our tongues exploring each other’s mouths, kissing back with fierce passion. I pulled away, sitting her down firmly on the stool. We didn’t have any emotions towards each other. It was only the connections of a ‘master’ and a ‘slave’. Or was it?...

I sat her down on the bed, toweling her wet hair. We were still stark naked, but there was a coldness that Lucy gave off beside me. “Lucy?” I peep down at her, slightly amused. She had never thrown a temper before-she was supposed to be a ‘slave’. “Yes, Master?” she responses without any hesitation, earning a slight cringe from me. “Can you stop calling me Master, Lucy? It’s the same as me calling you slave,” I sigh, removing the towel from her messy hair, revealing a pair of chocolate eyes looking down, not meeting mine. “I’m fine with it…since I am a slave…during sex and outside…I am already used to it…” she says, her voice flat and monotone. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I stood up and grabbed her hair, pulling it back. 

“Bitch! Stop talking to me like that!” I yell, giving her a tight slap on her cheek. She stares up at me, unfazed. “Master...I was meant to be a slave…call me names or whatever you like, but please…I just need the pay…” she tears p slightly, leaving me in a state of shock. What the hell did I just do to her?...

“Leave. Take your clothes and leave. I’ll pass you the pay the next session…” I release her, slumping onto the bed and covering my face. “Gray-sensei?... Are you okay?...” she asks, crawling up to me on all fours. “LEAVE, YOU BITCH! LEAVE ME ALONE!” I yell at her, slapping her so hard that she falls onto the floor with a loud thump. Finally getting the message, she crawls up and pulls on her clothes, leaving the room, glancing at me. Did I just see pain in her eyes?...

~Lucy’s POV~

Gray pushed me again. I hold out my wrists, finding another space to cut. Smiling as I find one, I glance back at his house as I walk away, Gray punching the walls again. “If only I could die…” I whisper in his direction, a tear forming at the corner of my eye. Gray didn’t understand how much I liked him. He only sees me as slave…I touch my lips, where he had kissed me in the bathroom. Was he still thinking of Juvia? My bruises started to throb, my legs getting wobbly. With the remaining strength I had, I dragged myself home, not wanting to be another burden.

~At home~

I reach the house, if you could call it that. The walls were crumbling and the ceiling was falling off. There were holes in the roof, the one where I slept underneath the biggest. It was about the size of my fist. I quickly ran onto my bed, gathering tissues and a retractable, breakable blade. I used to blade to easily score my skin, the sharp blade bringing relief and blood. I sighed and leaned back onto my bed, letting the tissues soak in the blood. Once they could absorb no more, I licked off the blood, the sweet taste a pleasure to my lips. 

Papa came home, drunk, again. I didn’t have any money. He beat me up. I didn’t cry. He nearly killed me. I didn’t flinch a bit. This torture was my home, where I belonged. I knew it, and I knew my place. It was painful, but the only home I ever knew. There were no others, just me and papa in this run down place, cramped with people. A school drop-out turned prostitute and a once wealthy merchant turned drunk, abusive father. How fun our lives were, I thought, a small, sad smile flickering across my lips.

~End of chapter 1~

Hello~ I hope you liked this fanfic! I’ve been planning it for ages. It didn’t really flow as planned, but I guess it’s alright. For those who love Gray, sorry! I needed that to state a change. >.


	2. Now this stinks

~Normal POV~

The next day, Juvia and Gray were eating at a café when they spotted Lucy staggering by. “Hey, isn’t that Lucy?” Juvia chokes slightly on her drink as she spots the cuts and bruises. Her wrist was also filled with fresh cut wounds. Her clothes were torn apart and her face was a mess with blood, dirt and fresh bruises. Gray quickly ran out and caught Lucy just as she spotted Juvia. “Get off me,” she growled, swatting his hand away. Juvia pinched the bridge of her nose as she and Gray pulled her towards Gray’s house.

“Stay here, Juvia will wash her…” Juvia sighed as she stared at the sorry sight of Lucy, beat and bruised. “I said, leave me alone,” she stood up once again, staggering around and walking into a wall. “As if, Lucy! You were our students once!” Gray grabbed her shoulder, a chill suddenly spreading over his body as a cold stare came over Lucy’s shoulder. “Students? So what? You’re just a teacher…my ex-teacher, no less. Now, leave me alone!” she scoffed, slapping his hand away and staggering out of the house, holding back her hot, fiery tears that barely left her jilted compared the his reaction-shock, pity and disgust. “That’s right…we Heartfillas…we were meant for shit…” she mumbled before collapsing down a dark ally, forgotten by the world, only accompanied by animals that were too shunned from the world.

~Gray’s POV~

Man, why is Juvia so heavy?... I sighed once again as I stumbled slightly as I caught sight of her sleeping face once again. It was picture perfect-her dark blue soft locks of hair landing perfectly on her pale face, her soft and pink lips parted slightly…she was beautiful.

I set her down gently on her bed, looking around the room. Her room was painted a pale blue and white, colors that fitted her perfectly. “Mmmm…” she muttered and stirred in her sleep, her soft lips forming a soft moan. “Lyon…” she smiled contentedly to herself, dreaming of…Lyon? “Juvia?...” I stopped, shocked. A chill ran down my spine as she giggled childishly and moaned his name once again in a voice that I had never heard before. She moaned seductively as she drew up a hand to cover her eyes, her clothes already sticking to her body. 

A painful smile flickered across her lips as I quickly wrote a quick note and ran out of the house, seeking no one in particular. I ran down an ally, tears still streaming down my face as I dropped down onto the floor, the wall supporting my limp body. “How could I be so stupid?...why didn’t I notice the signs?...” I asked myself, cursing myself at my foolishness. “Because love blinds people,” a clear voice cut through my sobs, closely followed by a sound of soft licking. A clear, strong yet hurt voice. Where did I hear that before?... “No. It was because I loved her,” I defended myself against the owner of the voice, throwing all caution to the wind.

The person let out a cold, harsh laugh. “As if! If you had loved her, you wouldn’t have rejected the idea from your mind, would you, sensei?...” light from a passing car momentarily drove past, lighting up the dingy ally. She was as bad as before-at least a few wounds were starting to heal. Beside her was a bloody blade and an small animal where she had skinned it clean. I nearly puked until I saw a twinge of pain in her eyes until she quickly covered it up with a smile. “You wanna come over for dinner? Although it’s not much…” she trailed off, her eyes wandering down to the animal in her hand. I nodded and stood up, asking her to lead the way.

~5 minutes later~

“Oh God. Is this your house?!” my jaw dropped as I stood outside the house, its exterior already sending chills down my spine. It was already torn down in some parts, the paint was peeling and there were holes in the roof. “Heh. Told ‘cha it wasn’t much,” she laughed as she walked ducked the hanging, broken door and climbed up the weak looking stairs. I finally managed to make my way upstairs, some way behind Lucy, before I heard someone yelling at her. “Bitch! What took you so long huh?!” the person yelled, scaring the creep out of me. I peeped out from the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Lucy get slapped roughly across the cheek. However, she didn’t blink but raised an eyebrow at the man, obviously pissed. 

“Look here you son of a bitch, I was out getting our freaking dinner, and this is how you treat me, huh?!” she yelled into his face, her eyes blazing with a mix of anger and annoyance. By the ragged wall at the top of the stairs, I shivered slightly as I saw Lucy being kicked in the gut. The force of it was so strong that she was thrown into a nearby wall, her body caving into the dry plaster. “The fuck…” she slowly pried herself off the wall, plaster falling over her hair and torn clothes. “DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU?!” she screamed a blood curling scream, charging towards her father and punching his head with enough force to shake his brain, at least. (A/N: Yep, it’s possible…but very dangerous. Do not try at home, people. XD) She spit some blood on his face and smirked, running to me and grabbing my hand. “This way,” she dragged me to the window, jumping out of it and onto a roof. 

~Normal POV~

“Oh stop screaming. Be more like a man!” Lucy laughed as they jumped over roofs and debris, people not even giving them a second glance. Some even waved at Lucy, most chuckling at Gray. “Where they hell are we going?!” he yelled at Lucy, his voice challenging the wind which were screaming past their ears. “For a quick bath,” she suddenly screeched to a stop on a roof overlooking an open manhole. As he opened his mouth to protest, Lucy grinned and jumped into the hole, hugging Gray tight to her body and clamped his protesting mouth shut. 

Dark, grimy water sucked them into its mouth as they barely squeezed into the hole. “Eurgh! I’m covered in muck,” Gray whined slightly as he attempted to wring the water out of his clothes. Lucy laughed at him and he swung around to see her only in her undergarments. “O-Oi! You-“ he blushed madly and stuttered, turning away quickly. She tsked and wringed her clothes, quickly walking away. “Let’s go. If not you’ll catch a cold,” a smile that didn’t reach her eyes shone slightly on her face, her footsteps echoing off the walls.

~Gray’s POV~

My God! What did she just do? Why the hell am I blushing? I mean, I’ve seen her naked body before…why on earth is my hurt thumping so quickly? I never felt this when I was with Juvia…

You like her, admit it! 

His mental voice laughed at him.

No, I don’t. She’s just a student to me. Besides, she doesn’t like me!

Then why did she look so hurt whenever you felt disgusted at her? Face it!

Shut up before I- “Oi! You coming or what?” Her voice yelled out, the roar echoing off the walls, giving it a rather creepy atmosphere. 

~15 minutes later~

“We’re here. Wait a sec, lemme put on my clothes,” she threw on her torn clothes as Gray blushed again. Lucy pretended not to notice as she easily scaled the wall, which was surprisingly clean compared to the others. “I’ve made some latches here. Wait for me,” she grunted slightly as she lifted the heavy manhole on the roof. She climbed out and took a breath of fresh air and looked around, giving Gray the thumbs up and climbing back in slightly to give him a hand. 

“Here-hold my hand. I’ll pull you up,” she offered. He climbed up slightly and grabbed hold of her, letting go of the latches. Once he got out, he was hit with the colors of a town-a proper town. “Dammit, that stink was unbearable!” he cursed as he rested on a pavement, leaving the heavy job of shutting the manhole to Lucy. “Ha! We were only there for some time. I spent days in there, once,” she smacked his head lightly. Suddenly, the bright light of the sun was blocked out by a number of shadows. 

“Lu-chan?” a teary voice rang out in the silence, the group’s laughter silent.

~End of chapter 2~

Not really a cliffhanger, but yeah.


	3. My fate in the hands of my lover

~Normal POV~

“Lu-chan…?” the teary voice broke the laughter, the blonde frozen. 

“Fuck.”

A single word was uttered before she pushed herself out of the hole, exposing her scarred and lean body. Before she could run, she was surrounded. “Lu-chan! Where did you go?! We missed you!” hugs were thrown onto her, the stench that was floating around ignored. 

“How ‘cha get those scars?” Gajeel finally pointed out, blushing slightly at her lack of clothing. “None of your business…I have to go anyway. Take care of Gray for me, would ‘ya?” with that, she attempted to jump back into the hole, only to be grabbed by Natsu and Gajeel. “Nope. You’re coming back for a bath,” they sighed as they dragged her (almost literally) to Levy’s house.

~2 hours later~

“…so what happened to Lucy? She looks so worn out…” Lisanna peeped worriedly over her shoulder at Lucy, who was sleeping peacefully in Levy’s bed. Grime was washed off her body, her wounds bandaged. Her blonde hair now shone in the sunlight as she shifted slightly under the covers, the comfortable bed a luxury that she had missed. 

“Nothing much. After Layla the Heartfilla estate fell, Jude turned violent. He drank and fell into debt, made Lucy take on work, and here I am,” Lucy suddenly was sitting on the armrest, a slight smile on her face. “I’m in the prostitution business by the way-so if you don’t want to get rumors, you’ll better stay away,” she smirked, already walking out of the door in her newly washed clothes. 

~Gray’s POV~

“And where do you think you’re going?” I asked, grabbing her frail wrist. I never did realize how thin she was, nor how fragile she looked. Never did she look so beautiful before… I was transfixed with her until I saw a smile flying across her lips. “Thanks, but no thanks sensei. Life’s a bed of roses, but it only hurts like shit when you really jump in. Take care of yourself!” she waved, walking out of the house. 

“Well. That ended rather abruptly,” I cleared my throat awkwardly when I noticed my students staring at me. “Go chase after her-that’s how I got Lisanna,” Natsu winked at the said girl, who blushed and turned away.

Before I knew it, I was hot on her heels. “LUCY!” she stopped, her face turning my way. “Fuck, Lucy, stop running already!” I panted, out of breath. She laughed, and I scooped her into my arms and panted a kiss on her lips. Shocked, she froze for a while but kissed me back in full force, opening her mouth slightly. Our tongues both fought for dominance until we reached a silent agreement, her letting in as my tongue explored her warm cavern. She broke the kiss, breathless. “I swear. I can spend the whole day just kissing you,” I snuggled closer to her as she blushed, the red tinge spreading over her pale face. I never knew that she was that cute up close-I never did pay much attention to her in the past. Maybe I was too caught up with Juvia, I’ll never know. Either way, I just know that the woman before me is the person I’ll always love. 

Not just her body, but also her heart.

~3 years later~

~Normal POV~

“Lucy, Lisanna! You look beautiful!” Levy gushed, the three woman giggling. “Not as beautiful as my little wife-to-be here, gihihihi!” Gajeel sneaked up behind Levy and scooped her into his arms, lifting her up in the air. Levy was wearing a light orange sleeveless dress with matching gloves, something that she wanted to stick to as it was similar to her usual outfit. 

Lisanna rolled her eyes as Natsu went up behind her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She was wearing a light pink mini-dress which showed off her cleavage slightly (which had grew drastically in the last year, although not as big as Lucy’s, much to Levy’s dismay-hers’ barely grew!)and a simple yet elegant necklace which Natsu had given her.

“All of you look beautiful-but my Lucy looks the best,” Gray pecked Lucy on the cheek, a simple, normal gesture, but it brought a blush to her face. She had donned a white dress which flowed to the floor, the cutline stopping at her shoulder, which also held her gloves/sleeves (don’t know what to call it! >.


End file.
